Boston
by annieca
Summary: She left two months ago without leaving a note. Only one person knew where she was and she was under the strictest of orders not to tell anyone. But now the person told and Brennan is going to have to confront her past. BB
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She left two months ago without leaving a note. Only one person knew where she was and she was under the strictest of orders not to tell anyone. BB

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

She woke up from the same dream she had been having for the past month. It was of him. She didn't want to admit her every thought was of him. That would be admitting moving to Boston was a mistake. And Dr. Temperance Brennan, world famous forensic anthropologist and author, did not make mistakes. At least, she didn't like to admit she made mistakes. Booth had always said she didn't make mistakes. She had always been an analytical thinker. She didn't just go out and do something without thinking. And as much as she hated how his words reverberated in her head, he was right. Brennan didn't make mistakes.

Turning to look at the clock, she groaned. The glaring blue numbers read 2:30. Every day this week, she had woken up around the same time – always from the dream. She knew going back to sleep would be pointless. Brennan instead got up to go to work. Her job was nothing as fancy or famous as the one at the Jeffersonian. But she couldn't draw attention to herself. If she did, he would find her. Booth was an FBI agent after all. It was a wonder he hadn't found her yet. But a haunting thought always pressed on her mind. Maybe he wasn't going to look for her. Maybe he didn't care for her as much as he let on.

_This world you must've crossed. You said..._

The coroner's office wasn't even open at such an early hour. Within a week of waking the boss up at three in the morning because of her weird hours, Brennan was given a key. She didn't work like most people. At the Jeffersonian, she was used to working from nine to almost midnight. And while some would call her a crazy sleep deprived weirdo Brennan was far from that. She just was driven and wanted to get things done. At least, that was the case when she lived in Washington D.C. Boston was a completely different story. In Boston, the only reason why she worked such odd hours was her sleep habits. If she was awake, too long without working she would start thinking about Booth. And that was dangerous enough in the Doctor's opinion.

The office was dark and cold when Brennan entered it. Flicking on a light she looked around at the bodies waiting to be identified. "Morning." Brennan said quietly to the bodies all around her, putting her bag in the small cabinet behind her. The body closest to her looked as if it had been stabbed multiple times before being quartered. Only close examination would help her. It bothered her that in such a large city as Boston, she could only find work as a coroner. _"Why am I here? You know I don't do skin." _The quote from a pirate case rang through her head. She hated having to deal with the newly dead. Give her a good decomposition body and she would be good. But she didn't like dealing with skin. Supposedly giving something up took sacrifice. If only she knew how much.

_You don't know me, you don't even care._

"Damn!" Booth swore causing funny looks to be shot in his direction.

"Booth?" Angela asked carefully.

"She's a world famous author and anthropologist. How hard can it be to find her?" His voice was harsh and his eyes burned with sadness beyond recognition.

Angela felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. Shortly after Brennan had left the lab, Booth had started his own private investigation of where she went. He had no idea she was safely tucked away in Boston. He didn't even know she was alive. Angela hated that she couldn't tell Booth. He had been working with all of his limited free time on trying to find her. _It'll be as if I'm dead._ Brennan had explained one day. As much as Angela wanted to protest, her friend's strength prevailed.

"Booth…guys I have something I should have told you." The lab had never been quieter as Hodgins, Cam, Zack and Booth turned towards her.

"Is it about Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked timidly.

"Yes." Angela said quietly. After taking a deep breath, she continued. "She's alive."

Everyone but Booth gave a little breath of relief. But Angela didn't notice. Booth's blue eyes were now filled with anger and fury. "Explain." He growled.

"She quit her job here and moved out of the D.C. area. She's fine. I talked to her just last Wednesday."

"Where is she?" Hodgins asked but Angela just shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"She told me never to tell anyone. She…Bren said it would be better if no one knew where she was. She could start over."

"But you know." Zack pointed out, but quickly shut up at the glares produced by Cam and Hodgins.

"Start over?" Booth echoed the fury gone and the unmistakable sadness returned. "This is because of…" He stopped when Angela nodded. "Damn!" He said once more.

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

"Come on guys. We have work to do." Angela walked up to Booth, ignoring Cam's order.

"Tell her…"

"No Booth. Brennan is trying to restart her life without you. I don't want you ripping off the bandage on her heart."

"Angela I didn't mean…" Once again, the Federal Agent was cut off.

"No. You never mean to. But you do. And you can't do this."

_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
an open field._

Brennan was already deeply engrossed in analyzing her second body's wounds when one of her co-workers walked through the door.

"Dr. Brennan?" Josh asked, hanging his coat on the hook by the door. Brennan jumped, surprised that someone else was there.

"Josh…" She said, glancing at the large clock on the wall, "It's only five. What are you doing here?" Normally the intern for the summer didn't come in until eight.

"She said if I didn't start 'taking inchoative' I could leave." Josh replied quietly. Brennan took pity on the college student. He worked so hard and yet he was never appreciated for it. "I need a coffee break. You want some?"

Josh's eyes brightened and nodded. As the cups of hot liquid were being poured he managed to ask a question. "Why are you here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've been here for two hours already." Brennan answered truthfully.

They drank in silence for awhile, both enjoying the hot coffee. But then the next question that came out of Josh's mouth surprised her.

"Why did you leave D.C. Dr. Brennan?" Shocked and startled Dr. Brennan almost dropped her coffee before catching it at the last minute.

"I've heard of you. You are a famous anthropologist and author. On the book flap it said you lived in D.C." He continued

"I…I needed a change."

It was obvious she was lying and uncomfortable with the question but Josh persisted.

"Dr. Brennan you had everything. Why chose a job beneath you in a city that doesn't have the perks and technology of the Jeffersonian?"

"That's enough." She whispered.

"But Dr. Brennan…"

"Coffee break is over Josh."

A pain shot through her heart as she returned to examining the body. She missed him so much. She wished she could tell him that. But it was time to move on. The next few weeks passed as easily as they could for Brennan. She still went in early and worked late but that didn't bother her. Work helped keep her mind off things.

But then an email from Angela brought her back. Calling the artist back Brennan felt nervous for unknown reasons. "Angela?"

"Hey Bren."

_When flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry  
when they see you_

Booth had been walking past Angela's office when he heard a familiar name.

_"Hey Bren."_

Booth slipped into her office, mouthing "Bones?" to his co-worker before sitting down. The nod of Angela's head told him that he was correct in his assumption. The phone call was painful for Booth, having her talking just right there, but not being able to say anything. It hurt and he couldn't understand how this had happened. Of course, well, he did know what happened. But he didn't want to admit it.

The phone clicked and Booth took his head out of his hands. "Booth, please…" Angela started. But Booth was quicker.

"Don't 'please Booth' me Angela. This woman – she means the world to me. I need her more than I need anything else. I admit I made a mistake. But now I can't sleep because I'm worried about her. I want her in my arms again and I want to keep her there. We all deserve second chances. So will you at least tell me what city she's in?"

Angela's face softened and she told him. "She works at the Boston coroner's office."

Before she could say more, Booth was out the door. He had an apology to make.

**End of Part 1.**

_**Author's Note: I was going to put this into a one-shot, but as I got going, I decided a two-shot was better. The second part should be out soon. So push that little lilac button and leave me a review. The song is the first half of Boston, by Augustana. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_You said you don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

The drive to Boston took entirely too long for Booth's liking. It didn't help that traffic was heavier than normal. About three hours after rushing out of the Jeffersonian Booth arrived at the Boston coroner's office. Every fiber in his being told him to rush in and sweep her off her feet - but Booth didn't. He knew that the words spoken were going to have to be carefully planned. Bones was a logical person. She would want evidence to prove why it was worth it to her to trust and love him again.

Taking a deep breath Booth got out of the SVU and walked into the lobby. When asked where he was going Booth simply smiled. "I'm going to see Bones." The lab wasn't anything like the Jeffersonian. There was sparse equipment and little space. Instead of the warmth that his workplace projected, it was cold, metallic, and unfriendly. There were only two people in the room, neither of them Bones. The guy looked up from his work, surprised at the intrusion.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Bones…I mean Dr. Brennan."

The older lady stood up, eyeing the Special Agent carefully. "She's at dinner. Who are you?"

_  
She said I think I'll go to Boston._

_I think I'll start a new life. _

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said, flicking his badge open to show them. "Do you know where? It's a very important issue."

The lady shook her head but the guy said something. "She normally eats at a little French café on Locust and Beethoven."

"Thanks."

The next thing that came out of the guy's moth surprised Booth. "You're the reason she left D.C.!"

"Josh!" The woman scolded.

"Yes. But I'm going to be the reason she comes back." With that, Booth left for the restaurant. He found it easily, it only being a block or two from the office. He saw her sitting, eating a sandwich and drinking a coffee. And she looked sad.

"Hiya Bones."

_  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

Her head whipped around so quickly Booth could have sworn he heard a crack. "Booth!" Brennan got up as if to run but he was quicker. He gently grabbed her wrist. "Don't speak. Don't judge. Just listen." They both sat down Booth ready to tell the whole story.

"I'm sorry Bones. I didn't know you would be so upset. In hindsight, I don't know how it could **not **hurt you. I promised to protect you from everything under the sun. But I didn't protect you from my own stupidity. I thought that when we kissed it meant nothing to you. I thought you were just joking about getting together. And so I started seeing Janice. But she didn't realize what kind of relationship we had. **I **didn't even understand. When she said, she was sick of being put behind you I had to choose. I didn't want to. But I hoped you wouldn't care. And then, as soon as I made the choice I realized what all of your actions meant. You mean the world to me. And Bones…" He paused, taking her hand. "I love you."

The silence between them was deafening for a short period. "Bones?" Booth asked carefully.

_  
I think I'll get a lover, and fly 'em out to Spain_

_I think I'll go to Boston_

Bones slapped him. "Don't call me Bones."

Before Brennan had a chance to even think of what she said, she was in his arms again. He had come. She had been surprised when he came but she listened to his explanation and she realized something. She just needed him to say sorry to her. Then she would be fine. And then she would return to where she belonged. She would return to him. The hug finally loosened and Booth's brown eyes met hers. Love washed over her and once again she was swept up in the moment. His lips found hers and suddenly everything was okay. She melted into him, letting him support her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, for the first time being one-hundred percent honest.

"Bones…" Booth asked a generous smile on his face. "Come back to D.C. with me? The Jeffersonian needs you. And I…" He paused. "I need you."

Sadness filled her eyes as Brennan spoke. "I left Booth. I can't just go running back because you asked me to."

"They thought you were dead. They feared the worst. They haven't hired a replacement. You could just get your old job back."

Brennan shook her head impatiently. "I can't. What happens when you do this again?"

_  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

"I won't."

Brennan held up her hand to stop him. "You can't protect me forever. Science says this will happen again. I'm…" Her voice cracked as she looked up at Booth, tears in her eyes. "I'm tired of running." She held onto him, trying to press out the bad memories.

"Someone said that 'experience is the name we give to our mistakes.' Bones I want to forget the past and just live for today."

A long silence filled between them, Booth resting his head gently on hers. "Come home Bones."

Another pause came and she finally answered although her voice was shaky. "Alright Seeley."

_  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice..._

He picked her up and swung her around, the huge grin back on his face. A few hours later, they were reentering the Jeffersonian, hands linked.

"Everyone there is someone…" But before Booth could finish his sentence Angela's scream came out.

"BRENNAN!"

Booth had never seen someone fly so fast towards a stationary target. Brennan stepped out from behind Booth and smiled. And then the lab broke into chaos. A flurry of questions, hugs and clapping ensued until Booth shut them up.

"She's back. Now don't you squints have work to do?"

Everyone laughed.

"Welcome home Bones."

"No more Boston."

"No more Boston." He echoed.

_  
Boston...where no one knows my name.._

_**Author's Note: The song, once again, is the second half of Boston by Augustana. The quote is by Oscar Wilde. I also took a few random thoughts from the Book Just Listen by Sarah Dessen. Now you know what to do. Press that lilac button and leave me a piece of heaven in a review.**_


End file.
